channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1977 Disney film, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Piglet - Woody Woodpecker *Tigger - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Eeyore - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Owl - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gopher - Droopy *Rabbit - The Pink Panther *Kanga - Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) *Roo - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Christopher Robin - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Themselves *Narrator - Himself Scenes *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 1 Our Story Begins *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 2 Zak's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 3 Rumbly In My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 4 Zak vists Misha *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 5 Zak's Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 6 Lunch at Pink Panther's/Zak Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 7 Zak and Daffy Duck meet Droopy *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 8 Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 9 Don't Feed the Boy! *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 10 Zak Saturday Will Soo Be Free *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 11 A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 12 Zak Visits Woody Woodpecker *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 13 Tea Time with Daffy Duck *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 14 Zak Meets Kevin Whitney *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 15 "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 16 “The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down” *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 17 Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 18 Woody Woodpecker Gives his Home to Daffy Duck *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 19 The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 20 The Pink Panther's Meets *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 21 The Plan Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 22 The Pink Panther Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 23 Kevin Whitney's Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 24 Kevin Whitney Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunter *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 25 Kevin Whitney is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 26 We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday - Part 27 End Credits Movie used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clip used *The Secret Saturdays *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV series) *Krypto the Superdog *Teacher's Pet *Teacher's Pet (2004 film) *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Space Jam *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Droopy *Tom and Jerry Kids *Droopy, Master Detective *Tom and Jerry Tales *The Pink Panther *Pink Panther and Sons *The Pink Panther (1993 TV series) *Pink Panther and Pals *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe of the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *Chuck's Choice Gallery Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Winnie the Pooh Woody Woodpecker.png|Woody Woodpecker as Piglet Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Tigger Mr. Jolly.png|Mr. Jolly as Eeyore DaffyHoldSign.jpg|Daffy Duck as Owl Droopy.png|Droopy as Gopher Pink Panther.jpg|The Pink Panther as Rabbit Petrie's_Mother.jpg|Petrie's Mother as Kanga Petrie.png|Petrie as Roo Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Christopher Robin Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs